Field
The invention relates to a method for rinsing endoscope channels of an endoscope. The invention further relates to a device for the rinsing of endoscope channels of an endoscope and the use of a corresponding device.
Prior Art
During the preparation of endoscopes with one or more channels, they are normally rinsed and simultaneously checked for blockages. For this, a measuring device, for example a flow meter or a pressure meter, are provided in the rinse line.
In the case of endoscopes with several channels, the channels are either rinsed and checked individually one after the other or simultaneously.
The effort for a rinsing of the channels one after the other is relatively low, since only one measuring device is needed. However, the entire processing time or cleaning time is relatively long, since the rinsing times to be maintained for each channel add up.
The processing time is reduced considerably when the channels are rinsed in parallel. However, the effort for the flow check increases with the number of channels because a measuring device with associated electronics must be provided for each channel.